Doorbusting Deal Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|row12= * * * Charge Attack: * |type = Melee|grade = |released = 16.3.0|efficiency_/damage = 54- No charge (max) 75 - Charge attack (max)|attack_speed = 85|mobility = 100 130 - Charge attack|range = Short Somewhat moderate - Charge attack|theme = Black Friday themed. |upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|cost = 390 (Initially) 40 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 27}} The Doorbusting Deal Up1 '''is a Melee weapon introduced in the 16.3.0 Thanksgiving/Black Friday update. It is the first and final upgrade to the Doorbusting Deal. Appearance It appears as a battering ram with a spiked head. It has a dark grey body with black/grey handles on top. On the front, it has a large head with neon blue spikes forming a dollar sign. On the side of the ram, it has a noticeable amount of decorations/graphics, including scratches and tally marks. When the attack button is held down, the player activates the charge attack. The player will raise the ram and proceeds to charge towards the desired direction, increasing mobility while reducing turning speed. When a player hits an object or enemy, or let goes of the attack button, the player will swing the ram, unleashing a shockwave in front of the player. Strategy The ram uncharged deals decent damage, but has a somewhat slow swing speed and mobility. When charged, it tremendously increases the damage output and movement speed. Tips * Due to its high damage, low attack speed nature, one should time attacks in between to avoid getting caught in a battle during the cooldown period. * It can potentially one shot enemies if they are directly hit by a charge attack. * This weapon can be used for crowd control, use this while rushing towards groups of players. ** When charging, try to aim towards the middle of the group then release the attack button to send players back. * Like most area damage melee weapons, it is effective against other melee users with shorter ranges, however the Combat Yo-Yo can still be a threat due to its range. * Use the charge attack at the beginning of the map to quickly move towards the enemy team. ** In addition, it can be used for traversing long distances. * The charge attack can be useful in objective-based game modes such as Point Capture or Flag Capture. Charge towards the where the enemy's point is and let go of the attack button whenever there is resistance or defenders. * The knockback attribute can be useful for keeping melee users away, or knocking players off bridges. * If a user doing a charge attack dies, the attack will still activate upon death, this is useful for going in suicide runs towards enemies, as it is possible to kill an enemy post-death if caught in the damage radius. Counters * Pick off users at long range. * Shotguns and area damage weapons make quick work of users. * Avoid getting too close to the user, keep your distance and backpedal while firing. * Try to kill the user when out of its radius, as the charged attack is released upon death. * When caught in a melee duel, try strafing around the user but keep on backpedaling to avoid getting caught in a charge attack when the user is killed. * Strife around while jumping to avoid getting into the path of the user, use a high mobility weapon such as the Elder Force Saber. ** In addition, have your team spread out when a charge attack is seen in order to minimize the chances of having two teammates killed in action. * Try taking cover behind an object to have the user run into the object instead of hitting you. * Pop a Smoke Grenade in front of the enemy to reduce their visibility and to prevent them from tracking any movement. * Using weapons/gadgets that has the ability to slow down targets will only be 50% effective when an enemy is charging. Attributes * '''Melee * '''Charge Attack: '''When the attack button is held down, the player will be able to charge forwards in the given direction. The attack will significantly increase their movement speed and make them 50% less vulnerable from weapons/gadgets that have the ability to slow down enemies. * '''Knockback: '''Knocks back enemies upon impact. Normal attacks will knock enemies back a small distance. Charge attacks will knock enemies back a fair distance. Charge Attack Attributes: * '''Area Damage: '''Unleashes a shockwave radius in front of the player. Upgrades N/A Theme Black Friday themed. Supported Maps * Blockmart * Knife Party Weapon Setups This can work well with close range weapon such as Shotguns or the Ghost Lantern/Soul Stone as it allows the user to quickly get close and personal with enemies. Trivia * It is the first weapon to feature the Charge Attack ability. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Charge Attack Category:Knockback Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Upgrades